


CYMK Color Model

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chickens, Gen, Pansexual Character, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: Hagakure comes to a partial realization.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	CYMK Color Model

Yasuhiro is busy corralling the school's chickens away from that one big-ass man-eating plant when it happens. He'd gathered up Henny Penny in his arms -- she's the alpha hen, so all the others nervously scuttle around his feet to stay close to their goddess high above -- anyways, he's nearly got the chicken situation under control when suddenly the bright summer sun hits him the wrong way, and he just knows. It's this blinding, brilliant, all-consuming vision of what his future could be. It sears into his eyes, and he has to blink away the afterimages playing across the scene in front of him, these amorphous magenta-yellow-cyan forms cycling around his field of view.

"Oh," he says, because Yasuhiro has never been one for quiet revelations. "Oh, Jesus, Kai, God -- fuck."

Whatever God's out there doesn't respond, which is kind of a bitch move on His part. Yasuhiro was doing perfectly fine before He dumped this shit on him, and now he doesn't know what he's going to do with that.

"I'm gay," he tells Henny Penny, and winces. No, that's -- that's not right. He still likes chicks -- well, he's pretty sure he likes chicks -- look, he could maybe use a few follow-up signs, here? He's -- not stupid, but he feels stranded, almost.

Henny Penny stirs in his arms, and pecks at the prayer beads wrapped around his left arm. He tosses her to the side for that impertinence, and she flutters down with a pissed-off squawk. The other hens dash over with obvious relief, bouncing around the leader that's returned to them. With a final, disdainful ruffle of her feathers, Henny Penny stalks off into the garden, and the other hens follow her lead. Right back towards the fucking flesh-eating flower.

Yasuhiro would be pissed, but chickens are also stupid as shit, so it's kind of hard to stay mad at them for too long. He considers rounding them up again, but decides against it.

Sometimes you've got to let some dumbasses work things out on their own.


End file.
